


Dreams and Memories

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Genderswap, Memories, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Two soldiers, one Goddess, and one scientist.





	1. Bucharest

Betty dreams.

She dreams of the cold. Of the ice. Of screaming and shouting and a woman known only as “General” to her--always so rude, that one. She dreams of a little girl she never got to meet. She dreams of coffee that tastes like smoke on a Sunday morning and sitting on an uncomfortable pew for hours. She remembers blonde hair in a braid, and blue eyes, and tiny fingers interlaced with hers.

Betty takes a final sip of her tea and throws the plastic cup away, picking up a plum from the stand in front of her.


	2. Space

Day 1

I am the happiest woman to ever exist. I’ve had once in a lifetime luck.

Loki is alive. I have made new friends, who accompany me now. My people are secure. Valkyrie says the ship shows no damage from the recent occurrences. And of course, most importantly, my beloved is well and safe with me. 

After two years without her, my heart aches. I cannot imagine how she feels.

For now, I will not have to leave her side. And when Banner takes back control, I will not leave her side, either. There’s not enough time in the world to make up for the time lost.


	3. New York

Drowning is sort of like going under the ice. It doesn’t hit you directly. It creeps on you, dragging your consciousness away. It almost took a day for me to go comatose (trust me, I counted, and that’s not something you forget.)

Drowning, though, is quicker. Similar, but terrible in its own way. 

I couldn’t see. I couldn’t hear. I couldn’t even breathe.

 

My 

heart 

stopped 

 

and started again.

 

Nearly eighty years after, something...similar happened. 

Not similar, really. I wasn’t who I was back then. Not even close.

I think the only similarity is who saved me. It was her.


End file.
